Una Historia Algo Rara XD
by Eli Ryddle
Summary: Ella saco de su bolsillo su bolígrafo con forma de zanahoria, pulso el botón y se oyó claramente —Judy... ¿quieres ser mi novia?— una y otra vez. —¿me grabaste?—. —Claramente— ella rió ante su travesura. —Coneja Astuta—. —Torpe zorro— sentencio dándole un beso.


Disclaimer: Zootopia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney, solo la trama es mía.

💕 Nick x Judy 💕

.

.

.

.

* * *

Era un día normal, los oficiales iban y venían de vez en cuando con uno que otro detenido, nada fuera de lo común. Nick estaba de espaldas a ella, tecleando algo en la computadora que tenia en su escritorio. Ella suspiro, estaba un poco cansada, últimamente no dormía bien ya que la mayoría de casos se los daban a ellos dos, por ser los mejores en el departamento de policía.

—Nick, — este se volteo hacia ella, intentando sonreír—¿quieres café?—.

—Claro zanahorias, me vendría bien— comento estirándose.

Judy se levanto y se dirigió a la cafetera con la que ambos contaban y sirvió dos tazas, les puso azúcar y llevo una hasta el escritorio de su compañero, obteniendo un leve "gracias" de su parte.

—¿estas cansada?— pregunto Nick mientras se llevaba el recipiente con liquido humeante a la boca.

—Algo... me gustaría poder dormir un poco— le resto importancia mientras hacia lo mismo.

—Si quieres puedo cubrirte,— sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa cansada— tu échate una siesta.

—No, no quiero meternos en problemas, ademas nos faltan un par de horas para terminar— argumento intentando ser positiva.

—Cierto.

En ese momento el gran búfalo entro en la oficina. Los miro por un instante, a decir verdad ambos lucían bastante cansados pero el trabajo es trabajo.

—Hopps, encárgate de buscar los expedientes de Nutriales, hay cosas que tenemos que revisar— apunto Bogo, y es que después del caso de los aulladores los archivos y expedientes de los habitantes de Zootopia estaban todos en un verdadero coas.— Wilde te ayudara— sentencio.

—A la orden jefe—dijo sin ánimos. Por lo general ella era muy enérgica, esto sorprendió al Bogo.

—Y... luego— continuo—pueden irse— musito reconociendo que se le había pasado la mano dejandoles trabajo durante toda la semana.

Judy sonrió— Gracias—.

Nick solo se dio media vuelta y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, provocando un suspiro de resignación a su compañera.

Busco y busco durante media hora y el dichoso expediente no aparecía, debes en cuando echaba una que otra mirada a Nick, parecía muy concentrado en su trabajo y no quería molestarlo para pedirle ayuda.

—¿que pasa zanahorias?— escucho a Nick a sus espaldas, pues estaba agachada revolviendo los papeles de un cajón de su escritorio.

—Pasa que... no encuentro el bendito expediente— dijo simplemente.

—¿cual?, ¿este?— se dio la vuelta y vio al torpe zorro con documentos en mano.

Judy solo achico los ojos.

 _"Maldito seas Nick"_ — pensó.

—¿desde cuando los tienes?— estaba molesta.

—Oh pues— puso su mano en su mentón en pose pensativa— desde hace como media hora— sonrió con burla.

—Ve a entregárselos a Bogo y vamonos— exigió con molestia.

—Ve tú.

— _Okey_ , dámelos entonces— dijo acercándose a él.

—Claro— su sonrisa se amplio, no era una buena señal— pero antes— movió los papeles lejos del alcance de su amiga— tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

—¿que?— no entendía nada— Nick, por favor solo dámelos y vamos a casa— suplico.

—Nop~, ya sabes cual es el trato— sonrió con autentica maldad.

—Y, ¿que se supone que quieres?—pregunto con algo de fastidio pero con curiosidad a la vez.

—Mm...— lo pensó— ¿que tal un beso?— esa sonrisa picara y traviesa se mantenía en su rostro.

Judy abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, ¿un beso?, eso si que estaba bien raro. Pero el cansancio podía mas que todo en ese momento por lo que decidió no discutir con su amigo.

—Bien...— se resigno.

El zorro puso su rostro y ella se acerco lentamente a él, tomo sus mejillas suavemente y le planto un beso en los labios. El zorro abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿que te sucede, no es eso lo que querías?— pregunto confusa.

—Zanahorias, yo nunca especifique donde quería el beso...— fingió asombro.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza a Judy.

 _"Diablos"_ — pensó ella.

—Em... — le quito los papeles en un momento de descuido por parte del zorro— dame eso, se los daré a Bogo— dijo saliendo lo mas rápido que pudo de la pequeña oficina.

Una vez solo Nick lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, su plan estaba marchando bien, hasta ahora.

* * *

—¿Jefe Bogo?— pregunto tocando la puerta.

—¡Pasa Hopps!— se escucho al otro lado.

Ella entro en silencio, dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio del búfalo y miro su expresión mientras él los inspeccionaba.

—Buen trabajo, eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse— ella dio media vuelta cuando lo escucho de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta—pero los quiero mañana aquí a primera hora.

Cerro la puerta tras de si y con eso se fue de ahí.

* * *

—Bogo dijo que ya nos podíamos ir— menciono entrando a la pequeña oficina que compartía con Nick.

—¿enserio?—.

—Si.

Ella se rehusaba a mirarlo, solo se dedicaba a ordenar todo lo que había desacomodado cuando buscaba el expediente de Nutriales.

—¿zanahorias?— ella lo ignoro.

—...—.

—Zanahorias.

—...—silencio nuevamente.

—¡Judy!— la llamo por su nombre.

—¡¿que?!— respondió.

—¿que te ocurre?— lucia preocupado.

—Nada— bostezo— solo estoy cansada— trato de embozar una sonrisa creíble.

—¿segura?— dudo.

—Sip~—.

Dejaron todo en orden, salieron del departamento de policía no sin antes despedirse de Ben (Garraza), y luego Nick tomo el volante del auto.

—¿seguro que quieres manejar?, ¿no estas muy cansado?, porque podemos tomar un taxi— esa constante preocupación por él hacia que se sintiera feliz, siempre procuraba su bienestar y se aseguraba que estuviera sano y salvo en todo momento.

—Estoy bien zanahorias, puedo manejar—.

—Vale, pero ten cuidado.

Nick llevaba manejando un rato y, cuando por fin llego al departamento que ambos compartían, pudo notar que la tierna rabo de algodón se había quedado dormida.

—Maldición... — susurro. Se veía jodidamente adorable.

Bajo del auto rodeándolo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, no quería despertar a Judy, por lo que la levanto como pudo y con ella en brazos entro al departamento.

A mitad de camino se encontró con sus vecinos que lo miraban picaramente, y es que la escena de él con Judy en brazos, y con ella abrazándolo con brazos y piernas lucia romanticamente sospechosa.

Entro en la habitación de la coneja, notando todo en perfecto orden. Trato de dejarla en su cama pero esta no lo soltaba.

—Zanahorias... — susurro despacio para tratar de despertarla y que lo soltara.

Judy era pequeña, si, pero de todas formas pesaba bastante.

—Judy... suéltame... — pidió suavemente a lo que la chica lo abrazo con mas fuerza y emitiendo un ligero ronquido.

Suspiro resignado, y sacándose apenas la camisa y la corbata se metió en la cama con ella abrazándolo, como pudo los cubrió a los dos con las mantas y se permitió dormir al fin... _abrazando a Judy._

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

Judy abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse la cara de Nick a centímetros de la suya, se sobresalto.

—¿Nick?— susurro muy pero muy bajito.

Lo observo mejor y pudo percatarse que estaba sin camisa, se sonrojo a mas no poder.

—Maldita sea,— miro hacia otro lado— otra vez.

No era la primera vez que amanecían juntos en la misma cama, a veces pasaba cuando venían un poco borrachos de alguna fiesta o cuando se quedaban en el cuarto de la coneja mirando una película o leyendo algún libro, se quedaban dormidos juntos y bien abrazaditos pero nada pasaba... _nada que ella pueda recordar._

Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo, noto que aun faltaba media hora antes que tocara la alarma que solía despertarla para ir a trabajar. Miro la ropa de Nick tirada en el suelo, muy a su pesar la levanto y la sacudió para dejarla a los pies de la cama para cuando el zorro se levantara.

Fue a la cocina y con aprovechando el buen sueño y el hecho de que se había levantado mas temprano horneo un delicioso pie de arándanos.

Los hechos del día anterior aun circulaban por su cabeza, le había dado un beso a Nick... no le molestaba tal cosa pues hace tiempo que había aceptado que estaba enamorada del zorro pero... ¿un beso?

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, era la alarma, Nick se se levantaría en breves.

Y no se equivoco, sintió los pasos de su mejor amigo detrás de ella.

—Hola zanahorias— saludo una vez hubo llegado a su lado.

—Hola Nick,— le dedico una sonrisa, había decido fingir que lo del beso y el despertar juntos hoy no había pasado, como siempre— ¿dormiste bien?—.

—Si, ¿tú?— se sentó a la mesa.

—Si, algo— le sirvió jugo de manzana y le dio una rebanada de pie.

—Gracias— antes de meter el tenedor con pie en su boca pregunto— ¿a que te refieres con "algo"?—.

—Nada, nada—.

El zorro noto algo extraño en su amiga pero decidió no indagar en el tema.

* * *

Ya en la oficina, Judy se dedico a hacer papeleos y ordenar unos cuantos archivos de casos ya resueltos.

—Oye, rabo de algodón— llamo Nick.

—¿si?— fue lo único que dijo.

—H-hay algo que quiero decirte— ella volteo en su silla y lo miro, parecía estar nervioso y jugueteaba tímidamente con sus patas.

—¿que pasa Nick?—.

 _ **.~ F** lash **B** ack **~.**_

 _—¡¿en serio?!— daba brinquitos de alegría, la idea le parecía fenomenal._

 _—Si, bueno... no se como decírselo en realidad_ _—admitió avergonzado._

 _—Ya veo..._ _— el guepardo_ _sonrió— pues, deja que salga natural._

 _—¿natural?_ _— pregunto._

 _—Si, es decir, solo dile lo que sientes,_ _— sugirió._

 _—Y, ¿si ella no me ve de la misma forma?_ _— eso le preocupada, si ella no sentía lo mismo ¿que aria?_ _—._

 _—Pues, yo conozco a Judy, de ser así, su amistad no cambiara, los conejos son muy comprensivos, ¿sabes?_ _— trato de darle ánimos._

 _—De acuerdo, se lo diré mañana mismo_ _— estaba decidido._

 _—Así se habla_ _— felicito Benjamín._

 _—Gracias por escucharme_ _— sonrió Nick_ _— eres muy buen amigo._

 _El alegre guepardo sonrió ante ese comentario.— Gracias Nick._

 _ **.~ F** in **F** lash **B** ack **~.**_

—Y-yo... am... — ella lo miraba entre confusa y curiosa.

—¿Nick...?—.

Él la miro, ella sonreía compasivamente, levanto una de sus suaves patas hasta ponerla en su mejilla, ese suave toque lleno de calidez al zorro.

—Imagino lo que me estas tratando de decir pero... — pareció pensar algo— quiero que me lo confirmes tú.

Nick suspiro, era el momento de la verdad— Mira Judy, lo que quiero decirte es que, me gustas— el corrió la mirada, evidentemente avergonzado.

—¿que?— creyó haber oído mal.

—O... bueno, es mas que gustarme, quiero decir— otro suspiro de su parte se hizo presente, levanto su vista hacia esos sorprendidos y hermosos ojos amatistas— tú me haz apoyado mas que cualquier otro animal en Zootopía, te preocupas por mi siempre, estas al tanto de mi bienestar y no entiendo porque— esto ultimo hizo poner a la coneja una expresión de confusión total— es decir— aclaro— después de lo que te paso con Gray, no entiendo como puedes tratarme como si fuera lo mas valioso para ti, me cuidas siempre y estas conmigo en todo... —.

—¿que tiene eso de raro?— Judy frunció el ceño— ¿lo dices por el hecho de ser un zorro?— su voz sonaba algo molesta.

—Si— bajo nuevamente la mirada.

—Escucha Nick, el hecho de que haya tenido una mala experiencia con un zorro no tiene nada que ver contigo— con su pata acaricio la mejilla contraria— Gideon se disculpo hace tiempo ya, ademas eramos niños y ese zarpazo fue porque yo le patee la nariz— una pequeña sonrisita se apareció en su rostro al recordar esos sucesos.

—Pero...— ella lo interrumpió.

—Y si me preocupo tanto por ti, es porque realmente me importas— dicho esto le dio un pequeño abrazo que el zorro correspondió de inmediato.

—¿en serio?—.

—Sip~— le dio su mejor sonrisa.

—Bueno, lo que te estaba diciendo— ella asintió— Y-yo... te quiero Judy— la miro a los ojos esperando respuesta.

—¿en serio Nick?— sus ojitos brillaban.

—Si, enserio— trataba de sonar calmado.

Ella se lanzo a sus brazos, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¡Yo también te quiero Nick!— confeso dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

 _"¡Por eso había actuado tan raro, ella sentía lo mismo!"_ — penso Nick

Ambos cayeron al suelo, Judy no soltaba a Nick y este sinceramente tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Él sonrió finalmente— Judy...— ella lo miro son una enorme sonrisa—¿quieres ser mi novia?— la pregunta tan esperada.

Ella saco de su bolsillo su bolígrafo con forma de zanahoria, pulso el boton y se oyó claramente

— _Judy... ¿quieres ser mi novia?—_ una y otra vez.

—¿me grabaste?—.

—Claramente— ella rió ante su travesura.

—Coneja Astuta—.

—Torpe zorro— sentencio dándole un beso.— ¿eso responde a tu pregunta o debo ser mas clara?—.

—Pues, aun no me ha quedado claro oficial Hopps— dijo con picardia.

Lo único que pudo hacer ademas de reír fue llenar de besos la cara del zorro.

—Recuerdame darle una caja de donas a Benjamín— le debía una.

—Claroo~— después averiguaría.

 _¿Fin?_

* * *

 _ **F** : Mitsukii :3_


End file.
